


Blank Slate

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: When Optimus takes in an abused human child he found abandoned in the desert he had no idea just how much that child would change.





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus Prime made his way through the desert canyons, admiring the diverse beauty of the planet when he heard crying, young crying. He searched for the source with his optics and tracked it back to a small child.

It was a little boy, dirty and in ripped clothes too big for him. He looked up as the Prime approached but couldn't summon the strength to try to run. He was exhausted, over heated, hungry, and thirsty.

"You are far from the nearest settlement, child. Why have you come here?" Optimus knelt.

"Father left me here."

"Abandonment is not typical of your species. Is he returning?"

"No. He doesn't want me."

"Then you should be taken inside before you offline." Optimus laid his servo beside the child.

The boy crawled weakly into his servo with a backpack and nothing else with him. Optimus put him inside his cab and cranked the AC. He drove as fast as he could to the Ark, hoping one of their human friends was still about. When he arrived, he stepped inside, taking Cas out.

Spike was there.

"Back already, Optimus?"

The sight of the adult relieved Optimus. A human could really help the little one. He knelt and showed the boy to Spike.

"What have you found, Optimus?" Spike took a closer look, "He's been in the desert too long."

"He says his Sire abandoned him out there. He needs help, Spike."

"He needs water and to cool down. Bring him inside the Ark."

Optimus hurried in, and Spike ran to get water and shouted at the nearby twins to get Ratchet, who had been learning how to take care of humans as well as Transformers.

Ratchet was in his medbay and looked up when the boy was brought in. He was gulping down a big water bottle now from Spike, and Optimus looked anxious as he watched the little one.

"He's tired and over-heated," Ratchet determined, "Plenty of fluids and rest should help."

The boy looked up, taking a breath between drinks.

"Um... can I... have something to eat, please?"

"Sure. We keep a fridge here."

Optimus took him to the rec room and opened the fridge. "What would you like, little one?"

"Cheese please."

"Just cheese? Don't you want anything else?"

"Apples?"

"How about a ham and cheese sandwich and an apple?"

"Sure!"

Optimus pulled out the pre-made sandwiches Spike liked to bring and a Honeycrisp apple for the boy. The twins came over as he sat on Optimus' knee.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"Cas."

"I’m Sunstreaker."

"And I'm Sideswipe."

"Hi," he said around his sandwich, which he was eating like he was starving.

"Do you like video games?"

Cas shrugged.

"I don't know. I never had any. I just built stuff."

"Like what?" Sideswipe asked.

Cas pulled a little robot out of his backpack and showed the three mechs.

"Cool! Does it work?"

"Yep." He set it down and pulled out a remote, moving the robot around and having it clean up his plate.

"That's amazing. Did you make it up or was it a kit?"

"I made it up with stuff I found around the junkyard Father ran."

"That's quite a feat," Ratchet was impressed.

He shrugged, "I've always been good at it."

"Did you ever build anything else?"

"Yeah... but Father smashed them all. I hide this one since it was so small."

"I'd love to help you build things!" Wheeljack smiled.

Cas smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

"Come down to my lab sometime."

"Okay."

Soon it was just Ratchet and Optimus left with Cas. Optimus was stroking Cas's head idly. The boy was nearly asleep.

"Well, Optimus, what do you plan to do with him?" Ratchet asked.

"He can stay here as far as I'm concerned."

"He needs at least one parent, Optimus. The whole base can't parent him. It wouldn't be consistent."

"I'll be his father then."

"Really?" Cas asked softly.

He looked at the Prime.

"You... really want me?"

"Yes, little one. Of course."

The little one smiled and hugged his digit. Optimus crinkled his optics in his own smile.

"Well you better get him settled in your quarters then."

"Come with me," Optimus picked up Cas gently.

They encountered Prowl and Jazz in the hall.

"Who's the bitlet, Prime?"

"Prowl, Jazz, this is Cas, my new son."

"Hi, Cas."

"Hi." "I'm Jazz, this is Prowl."

Prowl was staring at the child and Prime.

"Something wrong, Prowl?"

"...Optimus, you can't keep a human. They require their own species for healthy development."

"It was his own father who abandoned him in the desert to die, Prowl."

"..." Prowl crashed.

"Is he okay?" Cas asked.

"...He's been shocked, that's all."

"He'll be fine with our human friends around, Prowler, and we can homeschool him, can't we?"

"I suppose so," Prowl recovered.

"He's already skilled at robotics," Optimus praised.

"I'd like to see what he can do with some real tools."

"I'm sure we will in time," Optimus said.

"Of course," Jazz smiled, "Bitlet looks tired."

Cas yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm taking him to get into berth," Optimus replied.

"Go on. Get him to berth."

By the time Optimus reached his quarters Cas was asleep. He tucked Cas down in a small, padded box.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke from recharge to stifled crying from the box.

"Cas?" Optimus leaned over, "Are you okay?"

He hiccupped.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!" he bawled.

Optimus picked him up to discover the child had wet himself unable to get out of the box quick enough and no doubt was afraid to wake Optimus due to past experiences.

"It's fine, Cas. Really. It's just a cheap little box," he told the child, picking him up.

Cas sniffled.

"Lets clean you up, baby. Wheeljack will make you a new bed and a safe way down and everything you need in the washroom tomorrow. I'll make sure it's priority."

Cas nodded, leaning on him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's my fault, little one. I should have thought about you needing the bathroom," he said, gently nuzzling his new son.

Cas wiped his eyes and hugged him. Optimus helped him wash with gentle servos. When Cas was freshly dried, Optimus made him a bed on his pillow.

"Wake me if you need anything."

"Okay."

Slowly Cas began to adjust to life on the Ark. Wheeljack had made him a canopy bed, a small elevator down to the floor, a human sized door into the washroom and a personal bathroom.

He made things with Wheeljack... more often than not they exploded and Wheeljack ended their session with, "And don't tell Prime."

Cas was determined, though and one day sat down with some project and tinkered away for hours but, wisely kept it secret though, did not let Wheeljack help him.

"What are you making?"

Skyfire - on the other servo - was perfectly safe.

"You'll see."

Optimus came late to see Skyfire throw a small object at Wheeljack, who looked a little nervous. It stuck to the inventor, and he went down in a web of electricity.

"It worked!" Cas crowed.

Skyfire pealed it off Wheeljack.

"Whew! Nice, little genius," Jack said.

"What have you made?"

Skyfire handed it to Optimus. it was cylinder shaped with a button on top.

"It's a stun tick, Dad," Cas said proudly.

"Nicely done. I'm not sure I like you making weapons, though."

"Jack kept blowing it up when he tried, though."

"Yes, and I suppose it will be useful. You did a good job," Optimus dropped the tick back on the counter, "Dinner time."

"He's a little genius, Prime, and it didn't hurt. I mean it stung a bit but nothing bad. More it made everything lock-up so I couldn't move," Wheeljack said, trying to ease the Prime's worries.

"It was a good piece," Optimus picked Cas up, "You were very clever."

His son beamed happily, soaking up the praise and love. In the rec room Wheeljack and Skyfire praised his invention to the others. Optimus quietly mused in his own energon.

"Hey, kiddo, how about we go on a drive tomorrow?" Jazz offered.

Cas looked at Optimus pleadingly.

"Can I, Dad? Please?"

"All right, but be careful, Jazz."

"I will, Prime. Don't worry."

Prowl, meanwhile, was listening to Wheeljack describe the stun tick.

"An interesting invention, Wheeljack."

"Oh, I didn't make it, Prowl. Cas did."

"...Are you sure that's wise?"

"He's got a gift, Prowl. Why not encourage it?" Skyfire said.

"Because Optimus doesn't want Cas involved in our war, and I can understand why. Even if we don't agree, we have to respect that."

"It's hard when the kid builds the thing without telling us what it is until he's done with it."

"Then you should supervise more closely."

The next morning however, Cas was building a second stun tick even as Optimus came to check on him.

"Cas."

He reached for the unfinished one, but Cas held on like his life depended on it.

"No!" "Cas, I don't want you mixed up all this. Making weapons-"

"These are to protect you!"

All three mechs paused.

"What?"

"When you came home hurt from fighting. If you have these... you can get away."

Optimus deflated. "Cas... That's... noble..."

For once, the prime was lost for words. He son looked up at with tear filled eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt like that again, Dad."

Optimus bowed his helm, "I'm afraid... even with all your help. That may be inevitable."

"But... this gives you a better chance."

"... He's right, Optimus. If we can stun the Decepticons it will give us a better chance," said Skyfire.

"...Fine. Build your weapons."

Optimus retreated to his office. Cas ran after him. Wheeljack had built a door for him to Optimus' office. It was long distance for him, but eventually the boy entered the office. Optimus was bent over his desk.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Cas?"

The child came over and hugged his pede.

"Are you okay?"

"Just busy, honey."

He took the little elevator up onto the desk and looked up at his father's face. Optimus turned his helm to look at him.

"Aren't you and Jazz going on a drive?"

He held up his arms instead for a cuddle. Optimus snuggled him close.

"Hey, Cas."

"Dad."

"Hmm?" "You're a bad liar."

"I suppose so, baby."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want the war to consume you too."

Cas reached up and put his hand tiny hands on Optimus' cheekplates. Blue optics met blue eyes.

"I just want to help you, Dad. I... I was scared... when you got hurt like that."

"I know you want to help, Cas, but I'm a tough bot. It'll be fine."

"But... with the stun ticks... you don't have to hurt anyone either."

"Oh, Cas... I don't expect you to understand. It's a long story and the war's been going on too long. Just go have fun. I have to do these reports."

Cas touched the mask, "Will you ever open this, Dad?"

"Not now, kiddo."

"... Ratchet said you hide something with it... that you got hurt a long time ago."

"I did. it's not nice to look at, baby," He nuzzled his son and set him down, "Now go have fun with Jazz."

"Okay..."

Cas slid down the desk and went to go find Jazz. Before long they were racing out of the Ark.

"Cheer up. Optimus is proud of you, kiddo," Jazz told him.

"He doesn't seem like it."

"That's cause he's worried."

"I just want to help."

"I know, kiddo. But Optimus worries about you and everyone, really."

"My stun ticks were supposed to make him worry less, to make it a little safer."

"Well, that's not always how it goes, kiddo. Optimus doesn't want you walking the warpath."

"I guess so. Whoa! A plane!"

Jazz looked up.

"...That's not a plane."

"Looks like a plane to me."

The plane streaked down towards them.

"Frag! Hang on, Cas!"

The tricolor jet opened fire. Cas screamed as Jazz tried to dodge. The jet streaked down and rammed Jazz. he had to transform, throwing Cas out and catching him.

"Hide, Cas!" he yelled, setting him down.

Starscream flipped out of jet mode, uncoiling his characteristic whip.

Cas stopped in fear. "Jazz!"

"No, no, no! Cas, RUN!"

Cas reached into his backpack, grabbing a partially completed Stun Tick.

The two fighting mechs were kicking up a tone of dust, making it hard to see, but Cas rushed forward and activated the Stun Tick. He threw it, and Jazz froze when it exploded. Cas's badly injured body took all his focus, and even Starscream had paused.

"NO!!!"

The Seeker lashed out with the handle of his whip, striking Jazz in the back of the head.

Hours later, Jazz woke up and he was in medbay with Ratchet standing over him.

"Jazz, can you-" He burst into sobs.

"Jazz - Jazz, what happneed?!"

"Cas," he choked.

"Where is Cas?"

"Gone, Ratch. Starscream attacked us, and Cas tried to throw a Stun Tick at him. It... it exploded."

"And Cas is gone? We couldn't find him at the site... Are you sure?"

"I saw him fall. I saw the... damage. Without medical treatment..."

"Oh, Primus..."

"Where's Optimus?"

"In his office."

"I need to-"

"I'll tell him. You just rest, Jazz."

The walk from the medbay to Optimus' office had never felt longer to the old medic.

"How's Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"He's awake."

"Did he say where Cas is?" Ratchet flinched.

"Prime,... when Starscream attacked... Cas tried to throw a Stun Tick at him to help Jazz. It... it exploded, Optimus."

Optimus's optics went wide.

"...But... He was just hurt, wasn't he? There has to be..."

"Jazz saw it happen. It was hours ago, and without medical treatment... he's gone, Optimus. I'm sorry."

Optimus buried his faceplates in his servos. He fell to his knees and screamed. It didn't put a dent in his pain. When he uncovered his optics, Ratchet swore he saw something red right in the center.

"...Tell Prowl to summon a command meeting. We need a new strategy."

"Uh right away, Prime."

Something had snapped in his friend in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Megatron had invaded Starscream's lab again.

"Don't touch zat!"

The Seeker was experimenting with accents of late. The tank rolled his optics.

"What are you up to now, Starscream?"

"Experimenting," Starscream replied tersely, "Ze prototype is over zhere. Leave my vork alone."

"Enough with the accents!"

"Very well, Mighty Megatron," Starscream sneered.

"What are you experimenting on?"

"A human I found. I'm testing the effects of nanites and energon on it."

"What on Cybertron for?"

"Call it curiosity."

He huffed, "Very well. Are you nearly finished?"

"With the prototype? Of course not. It's an unstable prototype. Of course, my saying that means you've already taken it and walked out," Starscream looked up from his microscope.

He sighed and shook his helm. The human finally opened his eyes, deep blue that had a glow to them now.

"Jazz? Dad?"

"Hush. You're not with the Autobots," Starscream informed him.

"I wanna go home."

"Well, you can't. I'm not done with you."

"Done with me?"

"If you haven't noticed, you lost half your body in that explosion. You're lucky to be alive."

Cas looked down at himself. He was hooked up to tubes and wires, some of them full of silver sludge, others of pink liquid. Terror filled the child's face, and he began to cry.

"Shh..." Starscream soothed, "It's not so bad. That liquid is nanites. They're rebuilding your frame."

"I want Daddy," he sobbed.

"Well, you can't have daddy. I'm the only one here."

Still the boy cried and cried until he cried himself to sleep. Starscream picked up the mainframe and attached it to the inner portion of his cockpit. He had to make sure the process went as he expected.

Slowly the child's body was reformed even as he slept, exhausted from crying.

In the morning, Starscream delicately set him on his pedes.

"Now stand still, I'm going to scan you."

"Please... I want to go home."

"Well, you can't," Starscream set up the scanner, "Don't make me stun you."

"Why?"

"Because I found you and repaired you, You're mine now."

"This is your fault! You attacked us!"

"We're at war!"

Cas glared up at the Seeker.

"My Dad's gonna rip you apart."

"I'd like to see him try."

Starscream coiled his whip around his own neck and pulled it taught, leaving a mark as it slid free.

"My Dad is Optimus Prime."

That gave the Seeker a moment's pause. One of the few mechs that probably could tear him apart. Prime certainly had the strength to tear a mech. He didn't have the ruthlessness... but he had taken the Prime's son.

"...This will be interesting," Starscream's optics narrowed, "Very interesting indeed."

"Take me home."

Starscream gave him a look that clearly wasn't all there.

"No."

 Cas glared back, "Then I'll cut lines while you sleep so you can't move and leave on my own."

Starscream blinked. Was this kid serious?

"If you do that, you'll never make it out alive," Starscream replied, "And if you try, I'll stun you."

The child crumpled into helpless tears. He had been bluffing, an impressive bluff, the Seeker would admit, but a bluff all the same.

Starscream stroked his back.

"...It's going to be fine. If I know your father, nothing will keep him from you for long."

Cas jerked away from him.

"Why can't you just take me home?!"

"Because this is going to be far too much fun to miss. Call me curious, but I want to see what Optimus Prime does."

"... You're not curious, you're disgusting."

"I can't! If I take you anywhere, I'll end up slagged, okay! I just want to stay out of trouble. So please, be quiet and just cooperate."

Cas just glared at him.

The change in Optimus since Cas's 'death' was one that took everyone by surprised. He threw himself into combat, reckless... vicious. It was like the light in him had died, and his major goal was no longer Megatron. Instead, he was attacking Starscream most viciously and whenever possible.

The Seeker was hard pressed to keep out the angry Prime's reach. He knew if Optimus caught him he would most likely never get back up again. Whenever he came back to his quarters, he was covered in dents and wounds that would have to be patched up. Even Megatron had started laying off of him, though that surely wouldn't last long.

Cas always seemed to know, too.

"I told you Dad would tear you apart," he said.

"So, you did."

Starscream wrapped his whip around his neck and pressed a plate back into place on his side.

"Take me with you next time."

"What?"

"Take me out and give me back to Dad. I'll convince him not do it anymore."

"Who says I want it to stop?"

Starscream gripped both ends of the whip and pulled on them. It was his means of clearing his processor, a sort of meditation technique.

"You're sick."

"I know," Starscream shrugged, "I am what I am. I'll take you back to the vicinity of the Ark tomorrow. You'll make it back."

"Good."

Cas headed to the nest Starscream had given him and lay down, ignoring the Seeker now. Starscream was still sitting on the edge of the berth when Megatron put in his override code on the door.

He turned at once.

"Lord Megatron?"

"What is this?"

Megatron held up a poisoned dart between two digits. Starscream had fired it into his neck cables during battle. It was a slow-drip dart, one of his signature design.

"I was trying to hit Ironhide, my Lord, but while trying to avoid Prime and you and Ironhide moving I must have hit you instead."

"How strange. I distinctly recall feeling this sting my neck after we were retreating."

"Retreating? I fired at Ironhide before that."

Megatron physically flung the Seeker into the wall.

"You treacherous glitch... I give you every opportunity to redeem yourself, but it seems this is constant. I grow tired of this, Starscream!"

"My Lord, it's possible the Autobots used my design from what I hit Prowl with the same kind of dart," he choked.

"I find it far more likely that you're up to your old tricks!"

The tank kicked him below his cockpit. He pulled back another blow and went down in a web of electricity. Starscream looked up and spotted Cas.

"...Why did you do that?"

"Why not. He's too much like my Father not to."

"Because you hate me."

"I hate people like him more."

Starscream pressed his lipplates together.

"...I'm taking you home now. If I don't... I probably won't be able to tomorrow."

"Knock him out first."

He knocked Megatron out, and Cas removed the Stun Tick, tucking it in his bag.

"Might have been better to leave that on him."

"No. I'm not letting you have one to recreate. It's mine."

Starscream laughed, high and piercing.

"Don't worry about that. I won't be recreating your invention."

The Seeker tucked the technorganic into his cockpit. He soared out towards the Ark. The Seeker jauntily landed on the ridge directly above it and let Cas out.

Optimus was outside, gazing up at the sky.

"Well, there he is. I kept my part of the bargain. So long."

Starscream turned away from Cas.

"... Thank you."

"Don't. Stop being - nice."

"Stop being dumb then."

"I'm not being dumb," Starscream hissed, "I am what I am. I accepted that. Maybe you should too."

"I did before, and guess what?"

"What?"

"My father left me in the desert to die."

Starscream was silent for a long moment, then he reached up to his helm. With some difficulty, he pulled it off. There were ugly sigils carved into the back of his protoform skull. Cas's database translated them roughly as "Cull - too small."

"Don't go back. He'll kill you. Run away, make a place for you."

"He won't kill me. He likes playing with me too much."

"STARSCREAM!!!"

Optimus came charging for the Seeker.

"DADDY!!!"

Starscream turned and his optics went strangely wide as he stared into the sudden flare of headlights... and the Seeker tumbled, fell, backwards. He didn't fly. He didn't jump. He just fell.

"DAD!!!"

Optimus finally seemed to hear him, went deathly still, then slowly turned to see his son. His precious son.

"Cas!" Optimus reached out for him, "Where have you been?!"

He scooped him and nuzzled him, holding him close.

"Baby. You're alive. I thought..."

"Starscream took me, Dad, and did something to me with nanites. They... rebuilt me."

Optimus examined him with concern.

"You seem fine... We should get Ratchet to look at you."

Cas fell against him, clinging to him.

"Daddy."

"Cas... I'm never letting you go again," Optimus held him close, "Let's get you inside."

"What about Starscream?"

"Who cares?"

Cas touched his cheekplates then looked over at the Seeker. Optimus followed his gaze.

Starscream was splayed out on the ground in front of the Ark like a doll - a puppet with cut strings. His limbs were in strange positions and his helm had fallen close to his left servo.

"...He saved you?" Optimus questioned quietly, "Why?"

"I don't know, but he did, Daddy. Megatron was beating him... like Father would me."

"...Get on my shoulder. I'll take him to Ratchet."

Cas climbed on his shoulder, and Optimus carried Starscream inside. Ratchet looked up and was stunned into silence for a long moment before running forward and scooping up Cas.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Ratchet cuddled him close.

Cas hugged him.

"Ratchet, see to Starscream then take him to the brig one he's strong enough if he's not now."

Ratchet activated the magnetic berth.

"...He'll be fine here for now, Optimus. I'll patch him up: He'll be ready to ship back to the 'Cons by morning."

Cas's optics traced to the still-naked skull, the ugly sigils, scarred there.

"He's not going back. For whatever reason... he's why Cas is still alive."

"He's also why he was in danger in the first place."

"Just get him to the brig once you're gone."

"All right, Prime."

With the twins seeing them next news spread like wildfire that Cas was alive and back. Jazz was in his quarters when Sideswipe burst in.

"Jazz!"

"What?!"

"Cas is alive! He's back! Prime has him!"

"What?!" Jazz leapt to his pedes and sped out.

Optimus was in his quarters, and Jazz rushed in. Cas jumped up.

"Jazz!"

"Cas!" Jazz rushed to him and hugged him, "Are you all right?"

"I think so." "It seems Starscream made him into a technorganic," Optimus said.

"Hey, you'll be able to tinker with Wheeljack even better then!" Jazz grinned, "I'm just glad to have you back, kiddo."

"I missed you all."

"We missed you. Starscream took you, huh? Twisted glitch."

"He's sick. He needs help."

"He needs a good smack around the helm, Cas."

"No!"

Jazz ducked his helm from the angry exclamation.

"All right, all right, I won't touch him! Geez!"

"He was being hurt like I was."

"Megatron isn't exactly mother Theresa, Cas."

"Don't blame Starscream for that. Do you blame me for Father leaving me in the desert?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

Optimus took his son back.

"It's late."

Jazz nodded and left. Cas leaned against Optimus.

"You should rest," the Prime told his son.

He nestled close to his father and closed his eyes.

"I love you," Optimus told him.

"Love you, Dad."

Optimus laid him in his bed and turned the light off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Cas woke and sat up slowly, looking around as if to assure himself it wasn't a dream. Optimus was in recharge in the berth beside him.

The boy connected to the databank to do more research on the words he had seen on Starscream and why they would be there. His search led him to a block. Teletran 1 flashed the message "Desired Search is Classified. Password?"

He tried just about everything he could think of and was still in the databank when Optimus woke up. It was more than a little jarring to see his son's eyes glowing brightly.

"Cas, what are you trying to do?"

"Trying to find the answer to why Starscream had these sigils carved on his skull," Cas said, holding a drawing he had done of the two sigils.

Optimus took a look at them.

"...Oh, those... Those are... like tattoos, Cas."

"Well they don't have nice meanings, and for some reason they blocked by a password."

"Have you ever seen a tattoo with a nice meaning?" Optimus countered, "And there's a reason it's blocked by a password."

"Some people get tattoos of their kid's birthdays or wedding dates, Dad, and tattoos are usually were people can see them. Why is it blocked by a password?"

"Because it's information from before the war and it's not for young eyes, or optics."

"It's important," Cas said as he kept trying to crack it.

"Cas, have you heard of the Nazis?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What they did to the Jews?" Optimus fixed his piercing blue optics on Cas, "What Sentinel and Nova Prime did to the Seekers was a hundred times worse."

"... Dad,... what were these for?" he asked, holding up the drawing again.

"Cas-"

"If you don't want me to see then just tell me."

"Certain Seekers were used as breeders to create soldiers. A few decacycles after birth, each Seekerlet was evaluated. If they didn't pass muster, they were marked with a brand."

"So Starscream didn't."

"No. According to these sigils, he was too small."

"He needs help, Dad."

"Cas, Starscream's birth circumstances were horrible, but they don't excuse the things he's done."

"He still needs help. He's sick."

"...He'll get help. For your sake. For now, it's not clear if he's going to live."

Cas sighed and nodded.

Ratchet took some more scans of Cas that afternoon.

"You're fine, kiddo. Starscream patched you up dandy."

"It's still... weird."

"I bet, but don't you worry, we're all here for you."

"Thanks, Ratchet. I'm gonna go see if the twins want to play."

"Inside, kiddo, rain's coming soon." "Okay."

Ratchet set him on the floor and watched him run off. Starscream's berth was surrounded by privacy curtains. The Seeker was awake when he pulled back the curtain.

"Starscream."

"... Who?"

Ratchet's jaw dropped, "Uh... You. You're Starscream."

He blinked slowly. "I am? I... I don't remember.""

"How many digits am I holding up?"

"Three."

"That's correct. So you're not concussed..." Ratchet hummed, "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember... a human child and... I think... a convoy, but nothing else."

"Is this a recent memory or a distant one?"

"I... I don't know. I think... recent? Maybe?"

"I'm going to release the magnetic clamp. I need to run a scan."

"All right."

Starscream sat up slowly, looking at himself like he had never seen himself before.

"That's what I look like?" Ratchet nodded.

"Would you like a mirror?"

Please."

Ratchet handed the Seeker one and he examined himself like he was looking at a stranger, tracing the sigils on the side of his helm with one servo.

"...What are these?"

"A reminder of a sad time in history when someone who thought they were better than everyone else thought it was their right to judge who was fit to live or not."

"Oh," Starscream looked at the sigils again, "If I wasn't fit to live, why am I still alive?"

"I assume your Carrier smuggled you away to where you would survive."

"...What was he like?"

"I don't know. I never met him, that's just what I think happened. Seeker Carriers are very protective of their sparklings."

Starscream nodded.

"...Are there records? Would there be a name? I don't - I don't remember anything..."

There were coolant trails running out of his optics and Ratchet jerked in realization. Sparklings were very important to Seekers, but the rest of the family was just as important.

"I can look, but a lot of records have been lost."

He was searching when the door opened, and Cas bounded him and climbed up to the desk.

"What are you doing, Ratchet?"

"...Looking for any records of the Seekers' births and deaths. That sort of thing."

"Why?"

"I asked."

Cas turned and smiled a little.

"How are you feeling, Starscream?"

With a jolt the Seeker recognized him as the little boy he remembered.

"...I remember you."

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No, but... I remember you, sort of."

Cas climbed up beside the Seeker.

"You saved me."

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Why did you need to be saved?"

"Well, someone rather nasty shot at a friend of mine, and when I tried to help him, one of my inventions exploded. I got hurt really bad, and you saved me."

"I did?"

Cas nodded, "You did. You gave me nanites and stuff that saved me."

Starscream blinked.

"Blank Slate Nanite Transfusion."

"What?"

"That's the procedure: Blank Slate Nanite Transfusion."

"What does it mean? I'm still learning."

"When nanites are produced in the frame, they don't initially have a function," Starscream explained, "Instead, they are sent out to different portions of the frame to become specific nanites. There are exceptions, but that's the norm. The initial nanites - stem cells if you want to think in human terms - can be harvested. They're called "Blank Slate Nanites." When they're introduced to another system, they mimic and repair the damaged cells of said system. Blank Slate Nanite Transfusion is used to help those with certain diseases to recover from injuries."

Cas smiled, "Cool. You're pretty smart, Star."

"I have Masters and PHDs in... in..." the Seeker broke off, coming to the end of his memory.

Cas patted his chin.

"Sounds like science."

"Found your record, Starscream. It's incomplete since it stops before the war began,” Ratchet opened the file, "And you have twelve degrees: Xenobiology, Chemistry, Physics, Engineering - three disciplines, and various others like them. And, for some reason, a Philosophy and Literature degree as well."

"Wow."

"That's awesome!" Cas said.

"...You have a pretty impressive record, but there's no mention of your Carrier or Creator. Just a family name: Missio. ...And that you were "liberated" from Achtihex when you were still a sparkling."

"...Is that a bad place?" Cas questioned, reading Ratchet's tone.

"It was... A hospital, of a sort. A laboratory kind of hospital."

"Sounds bad."

Ratchet nodded and rubbed the boy's head.

"Yeah, lot of places were bad back then, sweet."

Starscream's servo went to the marks on his skull.

"Maybe we should get your helm back on, Starscream."

"Oh, yes please."

Cas got down and watched as Ratchet worked until Optimus came looking for him. The Prime cast a look at the newly-helmed Seeker.

"There you are, Cas."

The child looked happily and adoringly up at the convoy.

"Hi, Dad."

If any child could love a parent more Starscream would have been surprised. He studied the Convoy. Then, he recoiled across the berth and fell onto the floor where he stayed very still, hunched over and bowed in a position that seemed to be communicating submission.

"Uh, Star? You okay? My dad's not gonna hurt you."

Starscream's wings rattled.

"...He pushed me," he whispered just within hearing range.

"I... I ran into you, yes, and..." he looked down at Cas, "And I'm sorry."

Starscream lifted his head.

"...Why?"

"I... I thought you were attacking. Many of our enemies are Seekers."

"Oh," Starscream stated quietly, "Why?"

"The Seekers follow Megatron, who once fought for freedom against Sentinel Prime, the first leader of the Autobots. When Optimus took over and tried for peace Megatron wouldn't have it, and the war has just devolved to fighting for Megatron's ego," Ratchet said.

"That's moronic,” the Seeker stated flatly, picking himself up.

"It is, but sadly there doesn't seem to be an end in sight."

"Dad, can I show Star around?"

"...I don't see why not," Optimus agreed, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Yay!"

Starscream smiled and followed the boy out.

"Ratchet? What did your scans say?"

"He's gone, Optimus. He remembers "things" but no events. He still knows his science, but he couldn't name his degrees. Even his family is erased from his memory."

"He's a clean slate."

"Essentially," Ratchet nodded, "I told him a little about his background, but it didn't trigger anything. My God, Prime... He was from Achtihex. Did you know that?"

"No. I... Primus..."

"He must have been culled to experimental instead of the killing chambers," Ratchet turned, leaning on a bank of computers and clutched his helmet, "He must have hated us. All of us."

"No, he no longer remembers. Perhaps... we can give him a better life."


	5. Epilogue

The sound of skittering feet echoed through the Ark. Optimus smiled as the twin girls jumped onto his pedes.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

"Yes, my lieblings?" Optimus bent to look at them.

Over the years they picked up many of Earth’s languages, namely German and French.

"Can we go for a ride, Grandpa?"

"Pleeeeeease?"

Cas smiled from the doorway.

"And did your mother say it was all right?"

"Please, Mom? Please?"

"If Grandpa feels up to it then you may go for a ride."

"I'm not that old yet," Optimus rolled his optics at his son, "Come on, little ones. Let's see what Starscream is up to near the Arboretum."

"Okay!"

"You be good for Grandpa, girls."

"Yes, Mom."

They climbed into Optimus's cab.

Optimus drove to the Arboretum, where Starscream smiled as the girls ran to him.

"Hello, darlings. Are you being good?"

"Yes, Grandma. Up! Up!"

They leapt at his heels.

"What's the nice way to ask?"

"Please."

He scooped them up and kissed their tiny heads.

"What are you doing, Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"Counting tear-fruits," the Seeker replied, "I think my new fertilizer is helping them grow."

"That's good. We've come a long way over the years."

"Yes. I didn't think the trees would flourish here. It seems Earth is a good place for all kinds of life."

Optimus smiled down at the girls.

"For all kinds indeed. I remember how shocked I was when Cas announced."

Starscream smirked, "I wasn't."

"You were worried when he went into labor."

"Of course I was worried! He's Mein Kinder."

"Grandma, what does that mean?" asked the younger twin, a little redhead with blue eyes, little Liora.

"It's my child, little one."

"Oh."

"And we're Mommy's," chirped the older, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, little Allana.

"Exactly," Starscream smiled.

Optimus nuzzled them.

"It didn't start out the nicest, but life sure has gotten good for us."

"Yes. For all of us," Starscream smiled up into the trees.


End file.
